


Ahsoka Misplaces Her Lightsabers, Again

by poe_daaaayyuuuumron8



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8/pseuds/poe_daaaayyuuuumron8
Summary: Ahsoka loses her lightsabers.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Ahsoka Misplaces Her Lightsabers, Again

Ahsoka was practically sprinting through the apartment. 

“Rex!” 

“I’m looking ‘Soka I haven’t found them!” He called back. “How do you lose these anyway? Shouldn’t you be like, connected to them or something?” 

“Oh shut up and just look!” 

“It’s a legitimate question!” 

“Rex!” She warned, throwing the couch cushions to the floor, just trying to find the goddamn lightsabers. 

“Ahsoka, dear, did you look in the twins’ room?” Padmé called from the kitchen, making breakfast. 

“Uh, no actually.” Ahsoka paused a moment before sprinting to the twins room. The twins themselves were already at the temple for morning classes. 

Ahsoka rooted through their toy box (where she found them last time), and underneath their beds (where she found them the time before that), but they weren’t there. 

“Rex!”

“Still nothing! Where else did you go yesterday?”

“Dex’s, here, and home, and we already looked at home!” She called back, sliding into the bathroom and throwing open the cabinets. Why they would be in there, Ahsoka had no clue, but, doesn’t hurt to check. 

“I’ll call Dex!” Padmé shouted in the kitchen, grabbing her commlink.

Ahsoka paused for a moment, reaching out with the force for her sabers, but for some reason, couldn’t find them. “This is so frustrating,” she muttered to herself, running her hands over her head-tails. 

“Ahsoka what color are they on the outside?” Padmé asked from the kitchen. 

“Like, a light silver, or almost white! Blue blades!” Ahsoka yelled back, still running around the Skywalker apartment. 

“They haven’t found any sabers!” Padmé yelled. 

“Kriffin’ skrag,” she sighed, pausing to catch her breath. “I’ve got a council meeting in 10 minutes and I’m going to be late.” 

“Do you need them right now? You can go to your meeting and Rex and I can keep looking. I don’t have to go in for another two hours,” Padmé offered, ever the patient mother. 

“No, I have to teach a class right after on the trip to Ilum, and building your saber, so I really need them!” Ahsoka yelled, already halfway across the apartment. 

“Ahsoka!” Rex called, but she ignored him. 

“The kids love to see actual sabers, not just training ones that don’t actually work!” 

“Ahsoka!”

“And I really like teaching this kind of class and if I screw up and don’t even have my kriffin’ sabers, they’ll never let me teach it again!” 

“You mean these sabers?” 

Ahsoka whipped around, only to be met with a teasing smile and the love of her life holding both of her sabers. 

“You are my lifesaver,” she rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck, pressing a loving kiss to his lips, taking the sabers. 

“Yeah, your life ‘saber,’” he quipped, smilingly cheekily. 

“Oh now you’re pushing it,” Ahsoka grinned, rolling her eyes, and pressing another kiss to his lips before running off to speed her way to the temple.


End file.
